The following abbreviations are used in the text of this application.
CSA: chondroitin sulfate A
CSB: chondroitin sulfate B
CSC: chondroitin sulfate C
CSD: chondroitin sulfate D
CSE: chondroitin sulfate E
DS: dermatan sulfate
Hep: heparin
HS: heparan sulfate
HPN: heparosan
KS: keratan sulfate
HA: hyaluronic acid
deS-CSC: fully desulfated chondroitin sulfate C
de6S-CSE: 6-O-desulfated chondroitin sulfate E
CS: chondroitin sulfate
GAG: glycosaminoglycan
GlcA: glucuronic acid
IdoA: iduronic acid
GalNAc: N-acetylgalactosamine
PE: dipalmitoyl-L-(α-phosphatidyl)ethanolamine
C-ABC: chondroitinase ABC
PBS: phosphate-buffered saline
CSE-PE: dipalmitoyl-L-(α-phosphatidyl)ethanolamine-linked chondroitin sulfate E
CS is a type of GAG and is a linear polymeric polysaccharide composed of a repeating disaccharide structure of GlcA and GalNAc. Differences in the number of sulfate groups bonded to the disaccharide unit and in their bonding positions and the existence of uronic acid isomers cause a variety of CS structures to exist. The isomers of CS include CSA, CSB (also known as DS), CSC, CSD, CSE, etc.
CSE is a sulfated polysaccharide that has a repeat structure of the basic disaccharide unit [GlcAβ1-3GalNAc(4S,6S)] of GlcA and GalNAc that has undergone modification by sulfation at its 4 position and 6 position.
The following, for example, are known as antibodies which react with CSE: the Ch-1 antibody and Ch-3 antibody, which are reported to react with CSE and CSB which has a repeat structure of the basic disaccharide unit [IdoAβ1-3GalNAc(4S)] (Patent Literature 1); the MO-225 antibody, which is reported to mainly recognize the D type structure [GlcA(2S)β1-3GalNAc(6S)] that is the basic disaccharide unit of CSD, but also to react with CSE (Non Patent Literature 1, 2, and 3); and the GD3G7 antibody, which is reported to react with CSE, shark skin-derived DS, and CSA (Non Patent Literature 4).